


Saw

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Age Difference, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masochism, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: Her first fuck did not go as planned.
Relationships: Nyarlathotep (Cthulhu Mythos)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Saw

It was properly a very stupid idea,...it _is_ a stupid idea, she thinks now, as she was standing surrounded by darkness.

But in theory it wasn't stalking, at least that was her view of what she was going to do. She had went right away to her desired location earlier, hadn't contented herself with the luxury of going to the toilet after her lecture so that it didn't seem too strange and now she was standing under the traffic light like a lost street dog.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him coming closer, this time not on his bicycle and on the inside she was once happy about the thick blanket of snow that had fallen over the past few days. In the meantime, most of the sun had been swallowed up by the grey sky, only the orange light of the pending street lamp illuminated the snow under her thick and warm shoes. Sasha involuntarily tensed up when the man came to stand next to her - she had known his name for a long time now, but for some reason she had forgot it at that moment. She had purposely not pressed the button for the traffic light - and once she really had forgot, but that had happened during her senior school years. He seemed to have notice the issue and fixed it by pushing it.

'How this going to turn out should not bother me, fuck it.', She thought and didn't want to pull the snot that ran out of her nose up again at the thought, but she was nervous to her chagrin. Briefly she turned her head to her right, the cold air made her cry but was also happy about it - for the second time that day - that it cooled her down a bit. At first they didn't look at each other, he didn't even notice it, but after a few seconds he had fixated his gaze on her. A cracked smile appeared on her reddish face, his eyes intense in colour yet soft looking overall. Sasha cleared her throat, now she had his full attention and she prayed fervently that the traffic light would stay red.

"Could I ...-", she stammered, hating herself for that but it was such luck that he would wait and was curious what she had to say.

Although, _he_ already knew her silly little plan.

She took a deep breath, took a short time to examine his face because she could really see him up close for the first time. His face had already some wrinkles, but he didn't seem very old. The young woman was aware of difference in age and normally she was not the Type to get fucked by a complete strange. Her mind raised at the though of him inside her and it made her tense up against her will. Again she started, this time her voice was much firmer than the first time, thou the glow in her face hadn't gone away.

"You, uhm ... don't you have a cigarette with you by any chance?", She looked at him with hopeful eyes and pressed her lips together into a narrow line Just as he was about to answer the young woman, the cars came to a stop and the light changed from red to green. Without a word he made his way across the street and left the student standing in astonishment. But Sasha collected herself quickly and jogged (not wanting to be on the road as the light switched back) after the man, while she noticed that it had started to snow again. She cursed, thinking that she would have missed her chance forever, but he hadn't gone any further. To her surprise, he had had the grace to wait for her and smiled slightly at her.

"Unfortunately I have to disappoint you young lady, I am a non-smoker," he replied. "But I think that's not the only thing you want from me." Now her body - out of nowhere - broke into a violent sweat and the warm clothing that she had carefully acquired in the form of layers so that she could not freeze came to her undoing. The heat was unbearable for her. She laughed nervously, wanting to play around with the collar of her shirt as much as she was used to when she slipped into an unexpected situation, but simply could not do at this moment. "Is that so? I think that you are misunderstanding something - um ... ", the situation didn't get any better, at least for her and when she saw a strange glow in his eyes that Sasha could only call extraterrestrial, she knew something was wrong in an instant.

"We can sort that out in peace, this misunderstanding, in my apartment." He headed off without any other comment, only making a gesture with his hand which commanded her to come after him. She swallowed hard, but followed him regardless and even though Sasha was aware that this was bunkers, she couldn't do much anyway. Those eyes had done something to her that she was not able to undo. Whatever this man was, once used to be, he wasn't human any more. The sound of the door closing behind her made her shiver and Sasha heard how the man put the keys down on the counter.

“ _Make yourself comfortable._ ", his voice stronge and frim.

"Name is Nya by the way.”, he said in somewhat of a mocking tone and the dark-haired female started to undress the shoes, the heavy coat following shortly after. Up until now she never released how much she had sweat. She felt disgusted, still she couldn't deny her arousal either and went into the living room were Nya was waiting for her.


End file.
